


Secret Nanny

by Stone_of_Moss



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), i just love nanny crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_of_Moss/pseuds/Stone_of_Moss
Summary: Crowley somehow always ends up accidentally hiding something from Aziraphale. He really didn't mean to it just happens.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Secret Nanny

Crowley loved kids, plain and simple. He enjoyed how they weren’t scared to ask questions, how they wanted to know things, and how they weren’t scared of him. In fact, he loved children so much that over the years he had been a nanny to many children. Warlock hadn’t been the first child that Nanny Ashtoreth had come out for. Warlock was just the only one that Aziraphale knew about. It wasn’t that he was necessarily keeping it a secret from Aziraphale, there just wasn’t a good time to tell him. 

The first children that Crowley nannied for was young Lilith and Luther Asbound. It had been a boring day with Aziraphale angry at him for “tempting” the angel (he hadn’t, he just said the angel looked good as a female) and had needed something to do. So, upon finding the advert in the newspaper Crowley decided to just try it out. Nanny Ashtoreth had come out and honestly Crowley quite liked what he had done to himself for this. 

When she reached the manor of Elizabeth and Howard Asbound she realized that this wasn’t just a couple of months kind of thing. No, Crowley would be Ashtoreth for at least ten years. Maybe more if the Asbound’s had more kids. Performing a small demonic miracle, Crowley was official Nanny Ashtoreth. 

Admittedly, at first Crowley had no idea what she was doing. With a few demonic miracles and a couple books that gave her a horrible headache, she finally got to where she deemed herself able to take care of the babies by herself. The twins were almost complete opposites. Lilith was loud and needed to be heard at all times. If she had something to say you would hear it. Luther would rather listen to Nanny tell stories and read. Lilith loved going outside and getting covered in mud. (She always thought it beyond funny when Nanny would chase her and cussing every little thing.) Luther would rather sit and actually stay in the library for his lessons. 

The first time Aziraphale came looking for Crowley (he swears he was just in the area) and he couldn’t find Crowley he grew worried. After all the demon had said he would be in the area for quite a while. Five years wasn’t that long, surely he was still here? It was after eating at small café Aziraphale finally found Crowley. He, er, she was walking down in the street in a black and dress with her hair braided. Jogging out of the café the angel called out the demons name. Crowley spun around and raised her eyebrow, though the angel couldn’t see he just knew, and began to head his way over. 

“Didn’t think you would be back here for a bit, angel.” Crowley said. She tilted her head and her eyes became slightly visible behind her glasses. “I mean, you acted like the devil himself was at your heels with how fast you left.” Aziraphale huffed and glared slightly at the demon while Crowley just smirked at him. 

“I have some miracles to perform in the area, and thought to see if you were still here.” A lie. Crowley knew, Aziraphale knew it, but still he said it. 

“Up for a drink, angel? Got some wine at my place, unless you haven’t eaten yet.” 

“Oh! I just ate, saw you from the café window actually.” The demon hummed, spun around, and began to lead the way back to her place. 

Later that night after many drinks Aziraphale finally asked just what Crowley was still doing here. Crowley gave her usually answer of tempting this person and breaking that thing. With a sigh, Aziraphale changed the subject. They both refused to bring up just why they hadn’t seen hide nor tail of each other for the past five or so years. Aziraphale actually thought Crowley in a more female form was her taking a dig at him. As usually Crowley ended up asleep sprawled out on the sofa while Aziraphale read a book he had “found.” 

The next morning as soon as the sun peeked through the windows Crowley was up and quite unhappy about it. She grumbled about this and that as she began to disrobe. Aziraphale politely refused to look up from his book as Crowley got dressed. After the demon was dressed, she sighed and threw herself back onto the sofa. 

“I’ve got to go angel. People to tempt and things like that. You can stay here if you want but don’t answer the door.” The angel looked over and raised his eyebrows. “Got a reputation and you being here would ruin it.” What she didn’t say was that to everyone Nanny Ashtoreth was a widow and had lost her husband to a horribly sickness many years back. A husband that looked suspiciously like the angel across from the demon. With a sigh, Crowley went out the door leaving Aziraphale to his own devices. 

When Nanny Ashtoreth entered the building of her employers, she relaxed slightly. There was a shout and suddenly two very happy children were around her waist. Smiling slightly, she leaned down and straightened their hair. 

“Where’s your mother, hell spawns?” Both children giggled and pointed up. “Alright, let go of me and I'll be quick. I need to talk to her quickly then I’ll come back down.” Lilith whined slightly and Luther grabbed his twin and pulled her away. With a huff Crowley turned and went up the stairs. It was then that Crowley learned she would be with the Abounds for fifteen more years. Elizabeth was pregnant and had asked her to stay on until the child was fifteen. She accepted. 

After working for the for 21 years, it was odd to not see Lilith, Luther or Markus. She walked the street without having to worry about what Markus was getting up to back the mansion. There was a hole in her chest were her three-little hell-spawns had been. A few years past and she was invited to each wedding and she went. At Lilith’s, as soon as she had walked through the church door   
(it burned but she loved her hell spawn more) she was practically tackled. Lilith was sobbing as she hugged her. Her friends had told her that her old nanny wasn’t going to come and she was beyond happy that she had. At Luther’s, she had told him how proud she was of him for making it this far. And that she would always be proud of him. At Markus’s, she laughed slightly upon seeing his confused face. Apparently, it had completely slipped his mind to invite her but Lilith had remembered. Then he had gotten happy and gushed about everything that had happened to him since she left. 

Crowley had told himself that he wasn’t keeping this a secret from Aziraphale. He kept telling himself that the angel just wouldn’t understand. He was a being of love, yes, but to him kids were just walking, talking messes. Which didn’t sit well with the book keeper. 

How Aziraphale found out was a complete accident. The last child he had nannied for, Alice Jones, had sent him a letter. It was more of an invitation but still. Since Crowley had practically moved in with Aziraphale after the apocawaitnevermind his mail had started to come to the bookshop. He refused to leave the side of his angel, whether it be in snake or human form. 

Aziraphale was used to getting no mail, so when an envelope appeared on the front desk, he was shocked to say the least. Looking at the letter and seeing it addressed to Eve Ashtoreth, he was even more shocked. He opened the letter, he was a curious after all, and saw that it was an invitation to a wedding. The letter read: 

Dear Nanny, 

I know it’s been almost two years since we last saw each other and that you were nannying another kid but I really wanted to send you an invite. I don’t know if you remember him or not but I'm marring John Monty. The one with all the snakes and spiders? You seemed to like him but I also think you just loved his snakes. Anyway, in about two weeks we are getting married. I always wanted you to come to my wedding but I didn’t know if it was okay to send you an invite. John finally got it through my head that it was okay. The last time we talked you said you were with someone and they could be your plus one. I understand if you don’t want to come of course. 

Love, 

Alice Jones 

He stared at the letter and read it again. When had Crowley nannied for other kids? He knew about Warlock (obviously) but other than that he knew nothing. If he thought about it, it made sense. The demon had always liked kids. During the Flood Crowley had saved as many children as he could. When the plague had come around the demon had picked kids off the street or healed others as he had walked by. He turned slightly when he heard footsteps. 

“Crowley, dear, a letter came for you.” The demon in question raised his eyebrows and leaned forward for the letter. He read it and frowned slightly before looking back up at the angel. “You never told me you nannied for other kids. Why didn’t you?” 

“You never asked, and there was never really a time to tell you. ‘Sides, only did it when you weren’t around. I got bored and heard people talking about needing a nanny and I figured why not.” Aziraphale watched Crowley’s face start to close off. It was one of those subjects then. He pulled back and smiled at Crowley, after all he had things he wasn’t ready to talk about either. 

“Are you going to go, dear boy? She seems quite insistent that you go. I wouldn’t want to keep you from going.” At that Crowley’s face scrunched up. 

“Would you want to go? I’ve heard wedding cake is one of the best cakes.” Aziraphale smiled and nodded. Crowley smiled back and they headed back to the back room as always.


End file.
